neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Paul Robinson
Paul Robinson is a ch aracter in Neighbours who first appeared in the first episode in March 1985 although he has not appeared continuously since then. He left in 1992, came back shortly in 1993 and returned for good in 2004. He is the eldest child of Jim Robinson and Anne Robinson and of the shows most prominent characters and best ever baddies in the show, having acquired no end of enemies. He has been married several times. He is played by Stefan Dennis. Backstory Paul Stewart Robinson was born in January or June 1963 in Erinsborough, the eldest child of Jim Robinson and Anne Robinson nee Daniels. Anne died giving birth to Lucy Robinson in 1973, when Paul was only twelve and Paul's grandmother, Helen Daniels moved into the Robinson house to help Jim with the children. Paul was her self-confessed favourite. Paul was originally the quieter member of the Robinson family and got a job as an air steward. In about 1982, Paul had a relationship with fellow flight attendant Nina Williams and got her pregnant. In 1983 she gave birth to a daughter Amy Williams but put "father unknown" on the birth certificate. By March 1985, Paul was still an air steward. 1985-1994 Paul Robinson worked as an air steward in March 1985 and was originally the quieter member of the family. Paul marries Terry Inglis in September 1985 after a whirlwind relationship. However, in November 1985, Terry shoots Paul when he finds out she killed her ex-boyfriend and she goes on the run. Terry is eventually arrested and later commits suicide in prison. Paul recovered in a convalescent home. In January 1986, Paul returned from his convalescent home and vowed to put Terri behind him. By the spring of 1986, Paul was an aspiring businessman but also had turned bitter and ruthless. In 1987, Paul meets Gail Lewis for the second time, having worked with her previously, when she applies for a job at the Daniels Corporation. They both agree to enter into a marriage of convenience in order to secure a business agreement, but soon develop genuine feelings for each other and they renewed their vows. That same year Paul learns that he had fathered a child, Amy Robinson with Nina Williams. Gail is convinced that Paul will lose interest in IVF treatment or adoption, but Paul becomes more committed to having children with her. After IVF treatment, Gail becomes pregnant with triplets, however, Paul starts working hard and becomes detached from Gail. When he leaves Gail's late father's wake to go to work, Gail decides to leave him and moves to Tasmania where she gives birth to Elle Robinson, Cameron Robinson and Robert Robinson. The couple later divorce. Paul faces financial troubles when Hilary Robinson withdraws her funding of the Daniels Corporation. In 1990, Paul leases his house to twin sisters Caroline Alessi and Christina Alessi. Christina falls in love with Paul and after a short romance and a quick engagement, the couple marry. Shortly after, Christina becomes pregnant and gives birth to a son, Andrew Robinson in Novemebr 1991. Paul suffers a nervous breakdown and cheats on Christina with Caroline. The couple eventually reunite and they leave to manage a branch of Lassiters in Hawaii. Paul later returns to the street in 1993 where he gets his brother-in-law, Philip Martin, involved in a fraud scandal. Paul then flees to Brazil and asks Christina to join him. He returns for Helen's birthday, but the celebration is ruined when he is forced to flee the country on fraud charges. Paul returns to Australia in 1997 after the death of Helen and is sentenced to seven years' imprisonment. 2004- In late 2004, Paul returns to Erinsborough and sets fire to The Lassiters Complex and when he is seen doing so by Gus Cleary, he kills him and reclaims his former empire. In 2006 he marries Lyn Scully. In January 2014, Paul celebrated his 50th birthday. His past came back to haunt him when his niece Kate Ramsay was shot dead. The killer turned out to be Victor Cleary, the brother of Gus, who wanted revenge for Paul killing Gus in 2004. Paul managed to keep the murder of Gus under wraps and Victor was arrested. Paul fell into depression and hid away at Eclipse Apartments. He was temporarily stripped of his Mayoral role as Mayor Of Erinsborough. Paul later bounced back but his old flame Dakota Davies turned up in Erinsborough in October 2014. She tried to con him but was later arrested for smuggling. Mark Brennan helped Paul nail Dakota. In January 2015, Paul started setting up The Erinsborough Festival and hired Naomi Canning as his manager. Paul objected to Nick Patrides wanting a cancer research centre built in Erinsborough. Many residents volunteered to do routine cancer checks and Paul's came back all clear but Nick doctored the results to make Paul think he had leukaemia. In June 2015 Amy Williams returned and told Paul he had a grandson Jimmy Williams. Memorable info Birthday: 29 January 1963 Full Name: Paul Stewart Robinson Family Father Jim Robinson Mother Anne Robinson Siblings Julie Martin, Jill Ramsay (half, same mother), Glen Donnelly (half, same father) Scott Robinson, Lucy Robinson (full) Grandfathers James Robinson, Bill Daniels Grandmothers Bess Robinson, Helen Daniels Great grandfathers Sam Robinson, Mr Simpson Great grandmothers Gloria Simpson Great aunts Gwen Simpson, Laura Dennison Second cousins '''Hilary Robinson,' Nikki Dennison '''Spouse' Terri Inglis (1985-1986), Gail Robinson (1987-1989), Christina Alessi (1991-2005), Lyn Scully (2006-2009), Rebecca Napier (2009-) Children Andrew Robinson, Cameron Robinson, Robert Robinson, Amy Robinson, Elle Robinson Grandchildren Jimmy Williams See also *Paul Robinson - List of appearances *Robinson Family Tree Gallery Naybers pauzza robinson 1985.png|Paul in 1985. Naybers paul r.jpg|Paul in about 2005. Naybers paul 2013.png|Paul in 2013. Naybers paul 2015.png|Paul in 2015. naybers pauly 2015.png|Paul with a skinhead. Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Original characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1985. Category:Robinson family. Category:Neighbours businessmen. Category:Flight attendants. Category:Lassiters Hotel owners. Category:Teachers. Category:Mayors Category:Neighbours bad boys. Category:1963 births. Category:1985 marriages. Category:1987 marriages. Category:1991 marriages. Category:2006 marriages. Category:2009 marriages. Category:Residents of 26 Ramsay Street. Category:Residents of 30 Ramsay Street.